Ghira Belladonna
Ghira Belladonna (ギラ・ベラドンナ, Gira Beradonna), is a fictional character and tritagonist from the ''RWBY'' series. He is a Panther Faunus from Menagerie, and a previous High Leader of the White Fang, as well as the chieftain of Menagerie. He is also Blake Belladonna's father. "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten—things that require a smaller, more honest soul."" :—Ghira Belladonna, to Blake. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kent Williams (English), Masafumi Kimura (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Ghira is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a thick beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur. He also possesses protractable panther claws in his fingertips. When preparing for his speech in "Unforeseen Complications", Ghira is seen wearing a pair of reading glasses with round lenses. * Hair Color: Black * Fur Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Ghira's great size contributes to his ability to be intimidating, which he utilizes from time to time. However, Ghira is good-hearted, clearly doting on his family and enjoying a good laugh. His brusque attitude can be both impulsive and controlled. When he gets angry with himself for forgetting a meeting, he pounds his fist on the table and needs to be soothed by his wife. When being given upsetting information, however, he merely uses words and expression to convey his seriousness. He can also be blunt, as he directly tells Sun Wukong that he does not like him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team SSSN ** Sun Wukong Family * Kali Belladonna (Wife) * Blake Belladonna (Daughter) Neutral * Sienna Khan Rivals Enemies * White Fang ** Adam Taurus ** Corsac Albain ** Fennec Albain Powers and Abilities Ghira is fairly adept at hand-to-hand combat as shown in "Alone Together". Together with his guards, he is able to fight against the assault on his home. He is strong enough to throw White Fang soldiers like ragdolls, take a fireball and wind blast from the Albain brothers point-blank without fatigue and when enraged, enters a berserker state of sorts. Though he does not typically wield a weapon, he is skilled at throwing spears; he pins Corsac Albain to a wall by the Faunus' hood. He also has a good tolerance to pain as he was able to shrug off being stabbed deeply in the back. Since he was the former leader of the White Fang and left to become the chieftain of the entire settlement on Menagerie, it is reasonably presumed that he has good leadership qualities. He also seems to be a skilled orator and is shown to be experienced with giving speeches in "Unforeseen Complications". Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Five years before the episode "Black and White", Ghira was once the High Leader of the White Fang up until choosing to step down in order to become Chieftain of Menagerie. After naming Sienna Khan as his successor, the White Fang's practices shifted to more violent measures. As Chieftain, Ghira meets with representatives of the White Fang. The most recent involved Corsac and Fennec Albain. Synopsis ''RWBY'' Blake's Return Sometime after the fall of Beacon, he is visited again by his daughter Blake Belladonna. His wife Kali Belladonna reveals that they were horrified by what had happened and were very worried about her; Ghira, in particular, would frequently pace. Ghira's reunion with Blake is interrupted when Corsac and Fennec Albain knock on the front door, who he arranged a meeting with before Blake and Sun arrived. When Blake and Sun are shocked to see two White Fang members at the Belladonnas' residence and explain that the White Fang was involved in Beacon Academy's invasion, Ghira becomes very suspicious. The Albains insist that a splinter group under Adam Taurus is responsible for the violence in Vale and that the White Fang does not approve of their actions, wishing to apprehend the rogue members. Ghira is more or less convinced and bids them farewell, wishing to reconnect with Blake. Another evening later, Blake brings Ghira tea on behest of Kali. The two make awkward small talk until Blake asks Ghira why her parents still hold affection for her after her behavior years ago when he and Kali left the White Fang. Ghira tells her that they are still proud of her and were only afraid that she would go down the wrong path. When Blake mentions her friends, Ghira asks her why she left them. Just as Blake is about to answer, they get interrupted by Sun. After Sun wakes up from the injury that he received from Ilia Amitola, Ghira shares the information on Ilia's Scroll, stating that Adam plans to overthrow the White Fang leader, Sienna Khan. His daughter plans to prevent this by taking the organization back. Battling the White Fang On a later day, Ghira confronts the Albain brothers with his family and Sun about Ilia's Scroll, though they are unable to arrest the pair due to the lack of evidence. Ghira then holds a press conference in front of the Belladonna household and reveals all that he has found on the Scroll. He proclaims that the White Fang should be restored to a peaceful organization and that they should protect Haven Academy from Adam. While the citizens of Menagerie are hesitant on the latter, Ghira tries to have Blake testify but is interrupted by Ilia. While she calls him and his family traitors, Ghira tries to reason with her but to no avail. One night, the White Fang attack the Belladonnas in their own home. After fighting off several soldiers, Ghira stands against the Albain brothers, who personally lead the assault. Infuriated, Ghira sharpens his claws for battle. He throws a White Fang grunt's spear at Corsac, pinning him to a wall by his hood, though his Aura is damaged with a fireball from Corsac. While Ghira blocks a wind attack from Fennec, Sun arrives at the house in time to save him from a grunt's attack, and Blake arrives later, encasing the Albains' hands and weapons in an ice clone of herself. Though Blake wishes to fight alongside her father, he orders her to find and help Kali, saying he wants to see Sun prove his worth. After a brief exchange with him, Ghira and Sun attack Corsac and Fennec. Ghira's fight leads into the house's meeting room, where Blake and Ilia are in the midst of their own altercation. Fennec stabs Ghira's back with his blade, penetrating deep into the skin with Ghira's Aura having broken. Ghira throws Fennec off him, removes the blade and fights Corsac hand to hand. When he sees Ilia in danger, Ghira rushes to support the falling balcony and gets her to safety. Ghira buckles under the balcony's weight, and Sun helps support it with his Semblance. Blake removes Ghira from under the balcony with her ribbon as Fennec runs at Ghira only to be crushed under the debris. The family returns outside and Ghira almost stops Blake from giving a speech to Menagerie citizens. He realizes Blake is strong for forgiving Ilia and letting her accompany Blake to Haven Academy. The Battle of Haven Arriving at Haven, Ghira leads a portion of the Menagerie Faunus as they surround Adam Taurus and the White Fang before they execute their plan to detonate explosives to destroy the school. After police control the White Fang situation outside, Ghira, Kali and Ilia regroup with Blake inside, and Ghira suggests a new brotherhood for Faunus equality be formed. Battles Canon * Belladonna Household, and Sun Wukong vs. White Fang (Won) * Menagerie Army and Mistral Police vs. White Fang (Won) Non-Canon Events Canon * Attack on the Belladonna Household * Battle of Haven Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Ghira Belladonna RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * His first name likely alludes to Bagheera from Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book, which is all the more evident as his successor to the White Fang leadership, Sienna Khan, may allude to Shere Khan from the same story. * Bella donna means "fair lady" or "beautiful woman" in Italian, and is also the name of a toxic plant, commonly known as deadly nightshade. It also commonly bears purple bell-shaped flowers, which lends to his Aura color. * घिरा (Anglicized as Ghira) is Hindi for "surrounded" while غير (Anglicized as Ghira) is Arabic for "change". Category:Faunus Category:Males Category:RWBY Universe Characters